Hearts Academy
by Roxas4411
Summary: this is my own original story using characters form kingdom hearts...this story is about love and sibling rivalry...enjoy :  and please review


Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not belong to me but the plot of this story does please review my work I do thank Rima Akien for getting me into this again

Chapter 1

Hearts Academy is the training ground for those with strong hearts t become Keyblade masters. Roxas the outcast of the academy has always been alone. He always spends his time at the hill top of traverse watching the trains go by thinking about his next mischievous act. He hates his twin brother Ven; he has all the talents and is the top ranked student in the academy. Ven is also dating the most popular and beautiful girl at the school, Kairi. Roxas fell in love with Kairi but never told her how he felt. He always knew he had no chance with her, she was a princess of heart and he was the lowest ranked student at the academy.

Roxas had only one friend at the academy; Axel his best friend, one who is always there to help him deal with his pain. They both grew up together on the same playground swing where Roxas went to be alone. They met one night while Roxas was crying on the swing about his brother getting all the praise from his parents. Roxas met the love of his life; Kairi when Kairi was being attacked by the neighborhood bullies. Roxas jumped in to save but still got beaten up by them. Kairi helped him up afterwards while he was laying on the floor and t\at that very moment the sparks for Kairi began to fly. Axel was there when Ven tortured Roxas by taking away his first and only love. Ven found out that Roxas was in love with Kairi so he used his charms to get her to date him and it worked. This fueled Roxas' hate for his brother and began the duel for love between the two of them.

Roxas walks into the class room, late as usual. "Please take your seat Roxas your late again." Said Professor Yen Sid.

Roxas bit his lip "bite me old man none of these lessons even help me!" He screamed to the top of his lung. The class stood quiet as Roxas stood there with his fist clenched. "Calm down Roxas. There is no need for you to be acting like this." Ven stood up and began approaching Roxas. As he grabbed Roxas' shoulder Roxas jumped back and summoned his Keyblade. He charged at Ven, swinging his Keyblade. Ven dodged and summoned his keyblade. He swung quickly and caught Roxas of guard. Roxas slammed into the wall leaving a dent.

Roxas quickly jumped to his feet clenching his keyblade and grinding his teeth. "I'll get you for this!" he screamed as he charged at his brother. Kairi got off her seat and jumped in between the both of them "stop" she said as she held out her arms stopping in front of the both of them. "You guys shouldn't be fighting your brothers." She looked at the both of them with eyes that were as deep as the ocean itself. Roxas looked at her with such guilt and regret in his eyes he almost began to cry. He wiped his tears off his face and turned his back to her and the rest of the class.

"I'm sorry" those were Roxas' last words before he ran out the class. He kept running faster and faster down the hall almost tripping on himself. "Roxas" Axel ran after him trying to catch up to his friend. Axel ran faster and faster hoping that he could catch him but Roxas was almost out of sight. Roxas escapes to the top of the school building. He walked closer to the edge of the building; he took one long deep breath and screamed to the top of his lung. He dropped to his knees "Why? Why? Why? Why do I keep messing up? Why is he so much better than me? I can't take this anymore I just want this pain to stop!"

Axel tries approaching Roxas, "hey are you okay?" He grabs Roxas by the arm and brings him to his feet. Roxas' head down and fist clenched turns to Axel. It begins to rain slowly, "Why do you pity me so much? Stop giving me pity! I don't need it!" Roxas screams to axel giving him a look as if he had lost all sanity.

"I'm not pretending you know I" Axel approaching Roxas, getting closer

"Shut up! Stop pretending….I just want to end it all…I just want to beat him." Tears begin falling from Roxas' eyes. The rain began to fall harder.

"So you really want to beat me? Why not give it a try? Perfect setting for me to end you misery" Ven was standing at the door with Keyblade at end. "If you really want to fight me come then give me all you got!" Ven charged at Roxas full speed.

Chapter 2 will come shortly so ask to please be patient thank you


End file.
